RIO : Global Warfare
by Scott the Spix Macaw
Summary: 2 months after Amazon Standoff, Blu,recently trained as Jungle Infantry and now ranked as 1st Lieutenant, was sent to an anti smuggling mission,helped by a Spix Macaw he later discovered as his younger brother, Msgt Thomas Oliviera da Siva. Little did he know, he will meet his brothers, and his nemesis. And the mission he sent now,will be a small ball to the Global Warfare.


2 months after Amazon Standoff

"1, 2, 3, 4, 1,2,3,4, 1,2,3,4 and stop!" 120 fresh recruited Spix Macaws of 1st Amazonian Jungle Brigade marched along the river, wearing CCB and IOTV."Attention" Sgt Vasquez shouted. Colonel Eduardo, wearing a pair of black glasses, flies in and watches every fresh recruit with his usual inspecting sight. "Rest, soldiers, except PFC Cortez, PFC Franz, PFC Bateza, and Lance Corporal Diego. Follow me" he shouted while signaling the 4 soldier to follow him."I wonder, have we did anything wrong?"Cortez asked. He was the youngest recruit, barely passed his 12."Nope, private. In fact, you four are the best in your own skills. Cortez, you are the best grenadier here, Franz, you're good at medicine and health related stuffs, Bateza your marksmanship are frightening, and Diego, you're our best heavy weapon specialist, as well as demo."Eduardo replied, leading them to the HQ hole."Lieutenant, your men are here"."Already?" the figure replied, smiling while cleaning his M16A4 attached with Hybrid sight and only laugh." Well, seems you have another side, and seems my daughter sees it too, when she decided to marry you.". "Okay, where are they?" He asked, while he put his rifle and walk toward the hole. "Okay you 4, ready to meet your squad leader?" Eduardo asked while the figure moves outside. "Holy...is it **he**? "Franz jaw dropped. "No way "Bateza continued. Eduardo smiled, walk toward the Lieutenant, put his wing on his son-in-law head and said, "Meet your squad leader, Lieutenant Andreas da Silva, or should I said, Tyler Blu Gunderson, hero of Amazon". "Dad, why you keep bragging it, I'm only normal Spix macaw. Blu replied. "Well, you are a legend, much like old Garcia da Silva, you great grandfather who was a Lieutenant in the BEF force we sent back in WW2."That's my grandpa; I'm only his great-grandson "Blu shake his head. "Nevertheless, we still have much work to do, so let's see the tactical map. Here, at this valley, we housed 1st Battalion of the 1st Amazonian Jungle Brigade. 12 clicks from here, at this basin, we suspected around 40 smugglers of various specialties are planning to smuggle a lot of drugs, AK-101, RPG-29, and unknown amount of Russian Ratnik Kit to the Martinez Cartel. Your objective is to disrupt their supply line here, 5 km from Manaus. You will be helped by about 15 soldiers from 25th Parachutist Infantry Battalion, led by MSgt Thomas Oliviera, 2ndLt Varturo Basques, and Sgt Olivier Ballutez. And don't worry; those humans are going in with about 70 soldiers, so you guys aren't noticed" Eduardo explained. "When will we inserted?" Diego asked, while starting to lift his Para Minimi, his MSS 1.2 hung on his back."7 hours again, so take some time, eat, and do whatever you like."Eduardo replied. "Yes Sir," everyone shouted. "So, how much ammo we will need? "Cortez asked to Blu, his wing grabbed IA2 AR fitted with ACOG and M203."Dunno, maybe 8 mags?"Franz answered, fitting bayonet on his IMBEL was silent, but he grabbed his SSG-300 tight, and hung his Benelli M4 on his back. "Well, carry at least 16, guys, we never know what going to happen" Blu finally speak, while spread his wing. "Gather here in 6 hours. I'm gonna meet someone. "He said it while he preparing to fly. "And by someone, I think it's miss We-All-Know-Who. "Diego smiled. "Do you mean the Colonel hot daughter?" Franz said curiously. "I've seen her bathing once ,back when she was a virgin and have, dunno, thousands of male birds who like her" Bateza chuckled. "Hold yourself, sir." Cortez said while patting Blu's back. "It's ok, private, its ok" Blu replied while flying away."Poor guys, don't have someone to love"

Fort George, Inverness, Scotland 6:00 PM

"(Hic), and we'll fly to VI (hic) RY" 6 bird sing while drunk in a bar where usually Black Watch soldiers drink. "Whoops, careful, Scott, don't wanna that claymore hurt someone" Colonel Dick, a Peregrine Falcon, catch Lt Daniel Scott Lewis sword before it hit Sgt William, the Golden Eagle leg. "Thanks, Colonel. God, my head feel heavy "said Scott while trying to stand."Hey, Butch, Johnson, James, are you all still able to stand?" Scott shouted. "Ye (hic) sir (hic)" the two Peregrine Falcons and a Golden eagle replied while standing and then collapsed on each other. "Hell, they're native Scots, yet they're beaten by a Spix Macaw from South America. Shame on them" Scott sits and opens a Guinness bottle with his long, sharp beak. "You've been to Brazil, right? then you can lead them on this year UN Joint Anti Smuggling Operation in Brazil. After all, this mission is still classified, so they can't hear them yet"Dick replied. Scott just sitting down, and looking outside, his emotionless face couldn't beat his eyes which gaze to somewhere Dick didn't know. "Eh, Scott?" said Dick. "Yes, Sir?" suddenly Scott turn his face. "I can see Brazil remind you of something. What is it? It's ok, since the other now is drunk, we can talk without any restriction" Dick replied, examining Scott face which look concerned about something. "It's 2009, when I was…

6th May 2009

Rio de Janeiro, Brazil

"12 criminals captured. Excellent day, Lieutenant Scott "Cpl William tossed an AK 103 to Scott. "Hell yeah, Will. Now if you won't mind, I'll wander 'round the city, lookin for girl" Scott laughed and put the assault rifle on a small pile of various Warsaw Pact small arms. Suddenly he heard a sound of several drunken bird fighting a young female bird.

"So I then rushed there, and then I meet a girl I can only describe as an angel, yet fight several burly macaws with both agility and technique rarely seen even among Brazilianos I fought against and with…"

"Www…wwe... give up"3 badly beaten Military and a Hyacinth Macaw lay in the ground, not even an inch of their body wasn't scarred by the Spix Macaw girl attack or by Scott sharp beak and powerful wing. "Well, that does teach you all not to try to disturb every girl here. Now go, and stop making any trouble with locals" Scott rubbed his right wing. The 4 bird then fly away as fast as they could. "Thanks for the help" said the girl. "Err, yeah" Scott usual fluent answer was gone. "Wow, this girl was so pretty that I can't speak as fluent as usual. Man she was so hoot." Scott mind was messed when he saw the girl. "So what's your name" the female Spix Macaw asked the male Spix Macaw. "Scott, Daniel Scott Lewis. 3rd Battalion Black Watch, 3 SCOTS" Scott replied. "Such a good name, and you are quite cool too" the girl giggled. "How about you" Scott face started to turn red."My name is Jewel" She replied. "Such a perfect name, for the prettiest among the female" Scott replied. Jewel blushed, then said"Aww, don't said such thing here. How if we met again near the market tonight. Maybe we can have a chat and maybe eat some fruits"."Sounds good (Man, is it only me, or she, or both of us attracted to each other)" Scott replied. "Well, then see ya later" Jewel replied, then fly as fast as she could. "Thank god I intervened in the fight, if not then I'll miss the chance to meet the prettiest girl I've ever met" Scott said to himself while slowly walk to a BOPE truck.

"So that how I met Jewel, the prettiest girl I've ever met!" Scott end his story with a wide smile, and took his wallet and then take the pic of he with Jewel(selfie style) on Copacabana."Man, you got a good story worth a novel" Dick replied. "Well,for the audience who read this, this is planned to have 40 chapters, so this is a novel, online to be precise" Scott replied. HEY, YOU BREAK THE 4TH WALL MAN!. "Sorry then". It' ok though, ya'll gonna break it numerous time for jokes, but for now, RETURN TO YOUR CONVERSATION WITH COLONEL DICK. "Ok then, so after you've been shouted by the writer and narrator, I conclude that you will be sent to Brazil, no matter everyone else said" Dick replied, barely able not to laugh. "Sir Yes sir" Scott replied. "Good, then pack up, you all depart this dawn, at 4:00AM!"


End file.
